Sacrifice Missing scenes
by Nadin4400
Summary: So this is what we didn't get to see in 2x10 "Sacrifice". Jenna/Alaric. Rated T for adult content. Oneshot


**Summary**: Missing scenes, 2x10 _Sacrifice _

**Characters**: Jenna/Alaric

**Spoilers**: Season 2, mostly 2x10 _Sacrifice _

**Timeline**: Prior to/during 2x10 _Sacrifice _

**Warning**: Adult content! Not too graphic but still. If you're under 18, please go back and search for something else so that I wouldn't feel bad about it. Or – don't tell me I didn't warn you ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone, just borrowed them for a little while. Promise to give them all back unharmed, and quite satisfied ;)

**Author's Note**: I am seriously thinking about crawling to JP and KW and begging them to make a spin-off for Alaric and Jenna so that we could finally see everything that is kept behind the scenes! *headdesk*

* * *

_Before the beginning of the episode _

Jenna dimmed the light in the room leaving only the reading lamp on the nightstand on and walked up to the window to look out at the dark street outside. Alaric's steps were soft and practically soundless on the carpeted floor when he came up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and Jenna felt herself relaxing minutely as she leaned into him.

"I thought you didn't plan staying tonight?" She asked looking up at the outline of his face.

"You mind?" Ric quirked up his brow in surprise and then dipped down catching her lips with his.

Jenna smiled, responding eagerly. "Well, now that you're putting it that way…" she mumbled losing the train of her thought.

Alaric traced the outline of her mouth with his lips deepening the kiss, thrilled by the soft purr of agreement and pleasure that formed in the back of Jenna's throat as she turned around and slipped her arms around his neck stretching up on her toes to press herself closer against his body. He buried his fingers into the mass of her silky hair and then ran his hands along her shoulders and down her back feeling the heat of her body even through the long-sleeved t-shirt Jenna was wearing. A shield that became very unwelcome by the second.

Breathless, he left her mouth and peppered his way along her cheek and to her jaw-line and then down her neck to that gentle spot at the curve with small kissed, smiling when Jenna inhaled sharply and leaning her forehead against his chest and taking small shallow breaths as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He breathed in the scent of her skin feeling lightheaded and then straightened up slowly to look down at her face. The gaze of her green eyes was hazy and clouded as it traveled around his face before she pulled him down impatiently crashing his mouth with hers once again.

Alaric's arms went around her and then under her shirt where her flesh was burning under his palms making him lose his mind. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over Jenna's head as soon as she broke the kiss. She was wearing a purple lacy bra underneath it and he let his fingers run up the thin straps, careful not to touch the skin, loving that look of disappointment and desire on her face as he taunted her, making her wish for more. He cupped her face in his palms drawing her in, feeling her trying to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers.

She thought it took her forever to undo them all – how many buttons could there be on one shirt anyway? – and roll it down his shoulders until it was finally lying on the floor and her palms went up his stomach feeling the flex of his tight muscles beneath the skin.

Jenna gasped when Ric ran his fingers along her back barely touching it, her eyes fluttered close when she buried her face into his neck grasping onto him as her knees suddenly went weak. She planted a few small kisses on his chest and smiled when his body went all stiff and his breath hitched, or so she noticed somewhere in the periphery of her attention. Her blood was running boiling hot in her veins, pumping in her eras and deafening her.

She followed his lead mindlessly when he pulled her after him, and only let her eyes fly open when her back touched coverlet on the bed, unexpectedly cool in contrast with her feverishly hot skin. Goose-bumps arose all over her body and Jenna let out a small moan of protest when his hands were gone for a moment and the skin-to-skin contact was broken. She reached out until she found them again and their fingers entwined, and Ric pressed them into the coverlet on both sides of her head pinning her to the spot.

He captured her mouth for another slow lingering kiss stealing the remains of her breath before bending down to touch her breast with his lips and track his way down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans and then up again delighted by how her body was responding to his touch, practically melting in his arms, and wanting to seep in as much of her as he possibly could. Jenna's lips were slightly swollen and her gaze was unfocused when she reached for him and her hands trailed down his sides and then up his chest and around his shoulders and then down again sending one shiver through his entire body after another. His breath was forced and heavy and his heart was thudding dully against his ribs, and this was just as much as he could stand, this bittersweet torture getting too long and unbearable.

Alaric caught his breath involuntarily when he felt Jenna undoing the belt on his jeans and saw her smiling when she noticed his reaction. He caught her hands again and pressed them to the bed above her head before lowering his head to find her lips again, trying to steady his crazy heart. It felt like she was never enough. The more he was getting, the more he wanted, and the more she was willing to give herself to him.

"Ric," she breathed out almost soundlessly when he pulled her jeans down her hips before coming back for another kiss, their breath mingling, and groaned when she took his lower lip teasingly between her teeth. The touch of cool air to her skin made her body shiver, and he felt like he was losing his own control being sucked into the whirlpool of desire.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth but it was too quiet for Jenna to hear.

~ _Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_xxx  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"_Hanging by the moment" by Lifehouse ~

* * *

_

Jenna dove out of the mellow slumber and let out a soft sigh feeling the corners of her lips tug up against her will as she scooted backwards into the warm form of Alaric feeling the beating of her heart against her back. His arm was hooked possessively around her waist and he tightened his grip as soon as he felt the stir of her body.

"You sleeping?" He asked in a soft whisper kissing her bare shoulder.

"No," she whispered back burying her face into the pillow, "but it does feel like a really, really good dream," she finished in a muffled murmur before turning to him to find him watching her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "What?"

Alaric let out a short laugh propping himself on her elbow to hover above her. Reached out to push a strand of hair from her forehead and let the tips of his fingers travel up and down her arm marveling in the warm feeling forming inside of him that had nothing to do with desire. Well, not entirely at least. It was something else, bigger than that, terrifying, confusing. Something that was drawing him in, and he found himself needing it more than the air to breathe. Her smile, the sound of her laughter, the way she looked when she was sleep.

"What?" She repeated lifting her eyebrows questioningly.

"I-" Ric started suddenly finding himself at a total loss of words and feeling stupid, but then his stomach grumbled in protest saving the moment, and Jenna giggled. "You know what? I'm hungry," he confided in a low voice. "If I remember it correctly, we skipped the dinner."

"Really?" Jenna faked disbelief drawing her brows together. "Oh well," she batted her eyelashes at him innocently and grinned when he leaned to kiss her. "Wasn't it your idea?"

"Maybe," he agreed evasively. "Come on, let's find something to eat."

Holding a sheet at her breast, she bent over the edge of the bed to reach out for his shirt that was lying of the floor and then pulled it on, washed over with the scent and feel of Ric momentarily. He lowered himself beside her and buttoned it up for her.

"Here, let me," he helped her roll up the sleeves that were just too long for comfort. "There. That's better." His eyes flickered up to Jenna's face and she saw that boyish glint that was always making her wonder… "It looks good on you." Ric winked at her. "Let's go."

They tiptoed down the staircase. The whole house was long plunged into silence and Jenna cringed and stifled and threw a worried look back when the floorboard creaked beneath her feet, and then bumped into Alaric when she started to walk again because he stopped, too.

"Oh God," she giggled, closing her eyes for a moment when his arm went around her waist to keep their balance before they tripped or bumped into something else. "This is just…" _crazy. You're so losing your mind, Sommers._

He flipped on the lights in the kitchen and made his way to the fridge giving Jenna a pleasure of watching his back and broad muscled shoulders, and she smiled contemplatively, feeling ridiculously happy. She knew she was grinning like an idiot but could help it. And didn't really want to, come to thinking of it.

Jenna walked up to the isle counter and picked up a few grapes from the fruit bowl.

"I can fix us a couple of sandwiches," she offered turning back to him again and raking her fingers through her slightly tangled hair pushing it away from her face.

"Hey, look what I've found!" Ric beamed retrieving a bucket of ice-cream from the freezer. "C'mere," he reached for the spoons.

"Ice-cream?" She let her eyebrows quirk up in mock disbelief.

Ric scooped some cold mass with the spoon and offered it to Jenna and she approached. She swallowed it keeping her eyes on his, feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she watched him watching her, smiling, before dipping in to capture her lips with his in a slow kiss. Her hands went up to rest on his waist as she kissed him back willingly, smiling too.

"Now that's what I call a well-balanced food," Ric breathed out with a chuckle, making her giggle.

He put the spoon away to wrap both of his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her body through the soft cotton cloth of his shirt – that by the way was probably the sexiest outfit he could imagine her wearing – as he taunted her with small lazy kisses, but then they half-turned and his elbow came in contact with the pepper-pot that someone forgot to put away. It fell to the counter and rolled to the stand with the forks. Hit it making them cling and shift, and one of them pushed a stack of plastic glasses that fell, too, and scattered all over the surface of the counter as two of them ended up on the tiled floor with what sounded like the loudest noise ever, forcing them to break apart.

Jenna squinted her eyes tight and bit her lower lip feeling Alaric go completely still beside her as he caught his breath. And then everything was quiet again. Slowly, she opened one eye, and then the other listening intensely.

"I'm sorry," Ric mouthed soundlessly with a sheepish look on his face and they both glanced up to the ceiling.

"I think we better go back upstairs before we woke up everyone," she whispered.

"Right," he nodded and looked around them. "Just… let me take some of this stuff with us."

_And here they met Elena

* * *

_

_Back in Jenna's bedroom_

Jenna stepped into the room and Ric was right there to pull her into himself. She slipped her arms around his waist and bumped her forehead into his chest on an exasperated groan feeling the color rising up her cheeks. What had just happened was a pure definition of _awkward_ and she found herself antsy and nervous and oddly unsettled. Talking to Elena about it and letting Stefan stay overnight every now and then was one thing and she was okay with it most of time. Being caught half-naked in the middle of night while making out with Alaric was… another. _Entirely_ another.

Speaking of…

"You okay?" He asked burying his face into the soft mass of her hair, breathing in delicate scent of magnolia and lime.

"That was…" she started in a muffled voice.

"Unexpected?" Alaric suggested helpfully.

Jenna heard smile in his voice. Clearly, he was more amused than bothered. "To begin with," she breathed out pressing herself to him and sinking into the warmth of his body.

Chuckling, he ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly and then through her hair faming her face when she looked up at him and laughed softly at the sight of her helpless expression.

"I like that look on you."

"Embarrassed?" Jenna specified quirking her brow.

"Yep, and you're blushing," he let his smile widen and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "That's—that's cute."

"Oh no, don't do that," Jenna warned him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That," she muttered when he bending down to claim her lips with his.

Alaric started stepping backwards pulling her after himself until his calves hit the side of the bed and he fell on his back taking Jenna with him, his hands holding her waist.

"And that," she added laughing as she propped herself up on her hands hovering above him. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Nope, not even a little." He assured her with the best honest face and let his hands travel up and down her back. "Does it work?"

"Nope, not even a little," Jenna mimicked him giggling, but then let it slip and added in small voice, "But it still _was_ uncomfortable, Ric."

"We can stay at my place sometimes if you want," he offered as his eyes searched her face. He reached out to loop a strand her hair around her ear, and she leaned into the touch and brushed her lips against his palm.

"No," she shook her head, "it's okay, but… we should be quieter." Let her eyes linger on his lips meaningfully before meeting his again and smiled victoriously thrilled by how his gaze changed and then dove down to press her lips against his. He tightened his grip on her holding her firmly before rolling them over and tapping her form beneath his body. Jenna's arms went around his neck, her delicate fingers ran though his hair.

"Our ice-cream is going to melt," she murmured against his mouth, smiling and not quite giving a damn.

"I think we have more."

_~Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely and complete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

_xxx  
_

_Now, I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"_Hanging by the moment" by Lifehouse~

* * *

_

Okay then! How about we get more of smth like that on screen?

Anyway, thanks for reading!

PS If I were to choose the soundtrack for them in this episode, I'd go for "_Hanging by the moment_" by Lifehouse. Just saying!


End file.
